Live
Live & Learn is main theme and final boss battle theme of . It is performed by the band Crush 40, headlined by Hardline frontman Johnny Gioeli (vocals) and long time SEGA music producer Jun Senoue (guitars). This song is Crush 40's second main theme for a Sonic-related game, after Open Your Heart, the main theme from . There are three versions of the full vocal song: * Album Version - The version that appears on almost every album release. It has an opening sound riff and a couple extra "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." vocal bits at the end. * Original Soundtrack Version - The OST version is mostly the same as the album version, except it includes a short synth intro and omits the extra "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." vocals. This is the in-game version used for the final boss battle. * 2007 Version - The updated version that appears in the album "True Blue Best of Sonic the Hedgehog" There are also a few short versions. * Sonic X Version - The version that appears in the Japanese version of Episode 38's Biolizard fight, albeit shortened, but the 4Kids version removed the song, because of their way of dubbing anime. A shorter instrumental version of the song plays at the title screen and remixed instrumentals play in the option menus. Another instrumental piece, titled "EVENT #11, plays during and 's transformation into Super forms. These versions are entitled "SA2 Ver. A, B, and C". In the game Shadow the Hedgehog, a short remix of "I Am...All Of Me" and "Live and Learn" plays when Shadow powers up with the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and fight Devil Doom. "I Am...All Of Me" is the prelude to his transformation, but once he becomes Super Shadow the music transitions to "Live and Learn". Lyrics Can you feel life movin' through your mind, Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah yeah yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine, Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore! Yeah! But you can hardly swallow, Your fears and pain. When you can't help but follow, It puts you right back where you came. Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way. Whooooa, yeah! Can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh! But you can tame your sorrow, You've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow, It puts you right back where you came. Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way. Hey, whoa, whoa, Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah! There's a face searching far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dream you'd never find. Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the words of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way. Category:Crush 40 (album) Category:Main themes Category:Boss themes